Pregnancy Scare
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: Random events involving pregnant Erza and her mood swings.


_**A series of events involving Erza and her pregnancy mood swings.**_

 _ **Takes place after Alvarez arc.**_

 _ **Jellal is a member of fairytail now.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **/**_

1. **Cakes and addiction** :

Jellal didn't like the sight which graced him on coming back home from a tiresome mission. His wife was busy eating slice of strawberry cake. Few other box of cake lay sprawled on the table. Erza smiled as she saw him.

"Welcome home honey!"

She greeted happily as he sat beside her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"How was the mission?"

"Good. So...Erza, You brought all this carton yourself?"

She nodded happily as she gobbled on yet another large piece of her favourite sweet.

"Thanks for getting me pregnant Jellal?"

He blinked as he stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"This confectionery stores give 40% discount to the pregnant women."

Erza announced with the excitement of a kid as Jellal groaned to himself .

'Six more months of this...Their child would be a diabetic before birth itself."

/

2\. **I can't see it** :

"I would give you two some privacy now."

The gynaecologist spoke tentatively as she exited the room. The expecting parents paid no heed as they were too busy staring at the sonogram screen.

"I can't believe it. That's our baby."

Jellal whispered in awe, his voice full of emotion as Erza sat there blankly. Hearing no response from her he stared aside to see her reaction as he saw her lips quivering and eyebrows wriggling with frustration.

"Erza, what's the matter?"

"I can't see it."

"..."

She fisted the hospital sheet in sheer dismay. Jellal gaped as he stared down between the screen and his wife's face.

"Wha...what?"

"I can't see my own freaking baby."

She groaned with discontent as her beautiful brown eyes brimmed with tears. Jellal hugged her as he rubbed her hands soothingly to calm her.

"But..you told the doctor that..."

"Well, yeah! I didn't want her to think that I was a terrible mother."

"..."

"I can't even see my own baby..how will I even raise one?"

Jellal placed a small kiss on her forehead as he wiped off her tears and brought her face forward and then proceeded to point out at the tiny blob on the screen.

/

3\. **Uncontrollable hormones:**

Erza flipped over the pages of the 'what to expect when you are expecting' book. Levy have handed it over from the time when she was pregnant with her twins, saying that it would be very helpful to her.

She heard the flicker of door as Jellal entered the bedroom after a quick shower. She almost dropped the book when she took in his appearance. He was just wearing a small towel around his waist. His muscled chest and abs were in full display for her hungry eyes.

She gasped when he discarded the towel and went on to wear his boxers and rummaged for a shirt.

Jellal was just retrieving a shirt from the hanger when a pair of hands beat him to it. He saw Erza's hand over his own. Her eyes were hazy with desire. She placed back the shirt and quickly brought his mouth in a searing kiss while wrapping her strong legs around his waist.

He managed to break from the kiss as he asked.

"Erza...what are.."

"Shut up and fuck me Jellal. Don't tempt me to tie you up at the bed and take you instead."

There was no point denying her anyways as he knew she will carry down the threat. He have learned it in her five months of pregnancy. He placed his hands on the small of her back as he carried her back to the bed.

'So much for getting some sleep after an s class mission.'

/

4\. **Clothes! Clothes everywhere:**

Jellalwas just about to go out in search of his heavily pregnant wife when he saw her entering the house with a giddy smile on her face. It creeped him out. Not her smile but the dozens of luggages she carried effortlessly tied down together. She shouldn't be lifting this much in her condition.

"Erza, What are you doing carrying all these?"

He scolded her lightly as he shook the luggage out of her hand and paled in pain.

'Damn it! The thing was heavy.!'

She hummed as she closed the door and turned to face him.

"These are all the pair of cute dresses I brought for our daughter."

She then proceeded to open the suitcase as she shoved the endless amount of dresses at his face.

"See! This beautiful polka dot frock would be adorable on her...and this bunny suit was too cute for words. Oh Jellal! And this shoes are..."

He smiled fondly as he listened to her blabbering. He could just sit all day and listen to her sweet voice and never get tired of it.

/

5\. **Jealous wife** :

Erza chewed on her hamburger as she stared across from her chair. She took a large sip of her mango juice as she slammed the glass on table harshly.

Seeing Jellal smile at some other girl was definitely not in her 'i am totally cool with it' list. Her eyes widened as she saw them making their way towards her table. She focused her gaze on the magazine lying on her lap as she pretended to read it.

"Erza."

She looked up as she saw her husband with that woman as her heart tightened.

"Yes."

"This is Misa, my client from the last job. Misa, this is Erza, my wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Erza."

She declared with a smile as Erza gave her own fake one.

"Likewise...horny bitch."

Jellal's eyes widened as the lady became stunned while Erza just blinked with innocence.

"What? It's written on the page. See...I was reading it. People these days don't know what to publish, do they..."

Jellal sighed as he knew his wife all too well. She gave him the look of 'we will have a serious conversation, just wait until we get back home' look.

'Boy, he was in trouble!'

/

 **6\. I am not fat:**

Erza was in third trimester of her pregnancy and was finding it rather difficult to move with her heavy stomach. She spent most of her days in the guild hall in company of Mirajane who just gave birth few months ago.

Jellal was out on a mission for few days as Erza grew bored at home and was now sitting by the counter while playing with Mira and Laxus son.

"Aren't you a pretty baby? Oh yes you are...Yes you are.."

She spoke in a baby voice as Mira chuckled at her, while learning on the counter. On the cue, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia entered the hall. They have gone on a mission for few days and just returned back. Ever since the two wizard confessed their feelings to the girls, they rarely left them behind so the four of them could be seen going on missions together often.

"Hey Erza! How are you?"

Lucy asked ever so sweetly as the redhead smiled and patted her belly.

"I am fine. Can't find for the little one to be out now."

"Juvia loves your pregnancy glow. Juvia can't wait when she will have her own baby."

She gushed and gave Gray a knowing look as he visibly paled. Erza saw Natsu staring at her strangely as she cleared her throat. It's been few months since she actually saw them as they were often out on missions.

'Maybe Natsu is finding it odd to see me pregnant like this.'

Erza smiled at the thought as she called him.

"Hello Natsu. It's been a while. How have you been?"

He folded his arms as he nodded at her.

"I am fine all right. But what's with you? I mean I know that you are pregnant and stuff but holy crap you are fat now. Levy and Mirajane were not even half your size when they..."

He couldn't finish the sentence as Erza have requiped into her heaven's wheel armour and send him flying through the walls of the guild and out into open. She was seething with fire as everyone trembled in anger.

"You called me fat...!"

It was with the combined effort of Mira, Laxus and Gray that they were able to take the wild beast just in time for Makarov to send a message to Jellal and summon him back at once and Lucy to take her poor boyfriend in some far away place until Erza's pregnancy was over.

/

7. **Baby come out**

"AAHHHHH!"

Erza screamed as she crushed Jellal's hands while his face turned blue due to crushing of his bones.

The doctor encouraged her to push harder as she cried out and shook her head.

"I can't ..I can't..."

"Yes you can Erza. For our baby. Just a little more and our baby will be here. Stay strong."

Jellal whispered soothing words in her ear as he wiped off her sweaty forehead and rubbed her hand. Her tears fell down as she pushed again with all her might.

"DAMMIT! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL! NO WONDER MY MOM TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Jellal shook his head at her stupid thoughts as he rubbed her hands to soothe the pain.

Erza pressed on her lower abdomen with all her strength as she screamed once again.

"Good going Erza! You are almost there. The head is out. Just once more."

"SCREW YOU! I WILL RATHER LET KYOUKA TORTURE ME AGAIN THEN THIS!"

After one last push she collapsed on the bed as the doctor got up with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations."

Erza smiled through her tears as she saw her baby girl out.

No matter what happens, she will always protect her girl. She was not Irene and her daughter certainly was no Erza. She will never let anyone harm a single hair on her baby.

She will preserve her daughter's happiness and smile on her life.

/

 _ **How was it?**_

 _ **Please read and tell...**_

 _ **~SORA**_


End file.
